Search of lost love
by Izayoi Kyoya
Summary: Natsume is determined to regain Ryoma's trust and win him back over. But will he be able to do it? Or will he fails? Find out in this fanfic. NOT A ONESHOT! Natsume Hyuuga x Echizen Ryoma. Please review.


Yahallo! Minna-sama! I am here today to bring you a sweet crossever from prince of tennis and Gakuen Alice. I hope you will enjoy.

**WARNING: **Will include yaoi. Yall know I'm sort of a yaoi fangirl right?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own prince of tennis or gakuen alice. You all shall face the wrath of the yaoi fangirl if I ever owned it! MUHAHAHAHAH~! Not even cute ochibi-chan or cool hyuuga-chan can be saved from my wrath! :D

**OTHER WARNINGS:** This might include mistakes so sorry. The characters might have a little more of a different personality in my fanfiction so if you like the original personality of the characters.. I will have to say scram to you. I might have a couple author's notes in the fanfic but I won't make an appearance way too often. I know that it might ruin some of your guy's mood.. I won't ever appear in the flashbacks so no worries! ^_^'. Anyways thx for listening to my annoying rant, go onto the reading!

/**FLASHBACK/**

"_What did you call me out here for Natsume?" asked the boy with precious golden eyes._

"_Ryoma.. I need to tell you something.." said Natsume while looking away into the far and vast ocean. _

_Ryoma shrugged. Natsume had never looked like this before but he decided to brush it off anyway. Then he decided to ask, "What Natsume?"_

"_Ryoma.. I'm.. goingtomovewithmymomtojapan!"Natsume said real fast. But Ryoma's hearing was not as enhanced as Natsume so he decided to ask Natsume to repeat it again._

"_I said I am going to move with my mom to Japan!" Natsume yelled. He didn't like how he had to repeat those words, painful words anymore to Ryoma._

_To be honest, Ryoma was quite startled at first but after a moment, a single tear decided to drop of it's bomb. While he had tears running down his eye.. His face now seemed as emotionless and cold as ice. _

_Seeing that Ryoma had shed a drop of tear, Natsume went on a state of panic. He couldn't make up the words. But he had enough composure to make out some words._

"_No Ryoma! I-" Natsume exclaimed before he was cut off._

"_No need Natsume-san, I guess a Hyuuga such as yourself has no need for me anymore. You've probably grown tired of me already." Ryoma now replied. His tears had now ran dry and his face… no longer had the expression of the boy that Natsume knew. It was unfamiliar. _

"_But Ry-"Once again he was cut off._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't much of use Mr. Hyuuga. I will be on my way. Right now my presence must bore you to death.. I guess this is it.. Goodbye Mr. Hyuuga." And with that Ryoma gave him one last smile. It was a really sad smile, unlike the genuine smiles that would appear only for Natsume, and walked away._

"_KUSO! That is not it at all Ryoma.," Natsume punched at a nearby tree out of frustration and then after a period of time, went back home._

_A few weeks later, Ryoma moved away._

_/_**END FLASHBACK/**

***In the current future***

"Ryoma.. I will find you and explain this to you. I love you and I can't deny it anymore. No matter where you are, I will find you and take you back with me. I swear on the Hyuuga name I will." Natsume said before he fell asleep on his slumber.

_**-"I will take back what is mine.., you." ~Natsume Hyuuga~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AAAAANNNNDDD! SCENE!**

Tsun-chan: Good job people! *high five signal*

Ryoma and Natsume: *stares blankly into space after reading the story*

Ryoma: I never thought I would fall in the hands of the crazy writer right here *points at Tsun-chan*

Tsun-chan: You're so mean Ryo-chan! *pouts*

Natsume: I agree with him. -_-'

Tsun-chan: You guys piss me off and it's off with your heads!

Ryoma and Natsume: Who made you queen?

Tsun-chan: Me = Writer. Make sense?

Natsume and Ryoma: *took offense but didn't say anything in case further trouble*

Tsun-chan: *Stick out tongue*

Tsun-chan: Anyways people since I'm bored I am going to do this thing where I recommend you animes and tell you why I like them. If you interested then check it out. So 3.2.1, start!

Tsun-chan: Ryo-chan.. Mind starting us off?

Ryoma: Fine. *looks at speech card*

Ryoma: The first anime ponytails over here recommend is Cross game. She recommends it because it is interesting for sport anime fans. You might not like the first few episodes but if you continue to persevere you will love the ainme. The protagonists are really funny and it's actually quite a good romantic story. She definitely recommends you check it out if you like both romantic and sport genres.

Tsun-chan: Nicely done Ryo-chan. Now Hyuuga-chan?

Natsume: Don't call me by my first name! Anyways the second anime she recommends is Fairy Tail! She says that although you might think that the anime is lame because of the title, careful it has over 100 episodes. If you love action scenes, magic, and some good old comedy she definitely recommends this anime. Nothing else could describe this anime's awesomeness.

Tsun-chan: I've raised you both well.. *feeling proud*

Natsume and Ryoma: You are not our parents!

Tsun-chan: *pouts* Well here is the final one. The final one I recommend is Devil Survivor the animation 2. This series just started in April 2013 but in my opinion it is really good. It might not have more than 20 episodes.. yet.. But it is a really good anime. Do you like monsters that are gigantic and powerful? Then you should totes view Devil Survivor! So now thank you reading and good bye! See ya next time!


End file.
